Red Tulip
by norahmaye2010
Summary: I had a dream with Draco the other night and this is what I'm doing with the images still in my head. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

So, I know that I have another story called, _Bite Me_, still up and I haven't updated it...I don't plan on it...my bad. Haha, so here's my story...it's about good ol' Draco. It's basically based off a dream I had...ENJOY!

* * *

I couldn't help the way I was feeling. I knew I wasn't supposed to love him. I knew how pissed my friends would be and I knew that my guardians didn't care. I hated that I felt this way about him. But he asked me if I was okay, he took the time to listen to me cry and ramble. He even conjured my favorite flower, a red tulip, to make me feel better. It did; not only the flower, but the way he put his hand on mine. The way his piercing eyes bore into mine. I felt like I couldn't hide from him. There was that spark that told me this wasn't going away. He had pushed my hair out of my eyes, told me I could talk to him if I needed to, he even gave me the password to get into the common room. Then he kissed my hand, as a gentleman should, and walked into the darkness. I looked down to the flower in my hands and smelled it. The sweet smell of the tulip engulfed me and I watched the path he walked fade. I was a Gryffindor. Straight to the core, fully and completely. But I had fallen in love with the enemy. With someone my best friends hated. I had fallen head over heels in love with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

I'll update soon..I needed that to get out, so I had it somewhere...Update and review for a faster chapter? I think you should.


	2. Chapter 2

So, Chapter 2...Aud-re-ah that's how you pronounce, k? Anyway. There tis.

* * *

"Audrea Kentston! Get up!"

The young black haired girl rolled over and stared up at her ceiling. Today was not going to be her day. Today, she was being shipped off to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was no doubt in her rebellious teenage mind that her foster family was sending her off to a boarding school, just to be rid of her.

"Audrea! Now!"

Audrea groaned loudly, not caring if her foster mom heard her.

She turned on some music and scratched her head. Looking into her vanity mirror, she sighed. This was her last day as a normal, annoying teenager. She wouldn't be coming back to this house until summer and she knew that nothing would be the same after this.

Grabbing a towel and a change of clothes, Audrea clambered into her bathtub and started the shower. After ten minutes of steam and hot water, she climbed out and slipped on her favorite band tee and a pair of yellow skinny jeans. Leaving her raven colored hair wrapped in a towel, she walked down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

Her foster mom, Linda, stood in an apron glazing cinnamon rolls.

"Finally, Audrea! Here, have a sticky bun and some milk." the aged woman placed a hot pastry onto a plate and sat the girl at the table.

Her foster father, Zachary, sat with his newspaper hiding his face.

"Today's the big day, Rea," he started sipping at his coffee, moving the paper down barely an inch.

Audrea nodded. She really didn't need to be reminded.

Linda sat down across from her and smiled. "Oh Audrea, you're going to love it in England. It's beautiful and the school is so historic!"

Audrea rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I bet."

"Let's have a positive attitude about this, eh? At least you could be a _little_ excited about this." Zachary said, placing his newspaper in its original spot.

Audrea took a bite of her cinnamon roll. The only thing from keeping her from speaking angrily towards the subject was that she got to visit one of her favorite countries.

"Positive, sure."

Linda watched as Audrea ate. The poor girl was without a stable family and then she was placed with them, only to be sent away a week after. Linda felt horrible for the child. She was only thirteen. How was a thirteen year old supposed to cope with being alone in the world? She reached over and took hold of Audrea's hand. The girl gave her a confused glance. Linda smiled, giving the girl a bit of hope. Audrea gave a weak smile back to her, her eyes not quite reaching her honey pools.

"Go upstairs and pack the rest of your things, sweetheart. I'll fix you a lunch for the train ride, okay?"

Audrea's smile fell. "Okay, Linda."

Watching the girl trudge upstairs made Linda's heart ache. She got up to make her a lunch as Audrea reached her room.

Taking down her hair from it's point at the top of her head, Audrea shook out the wet curls and sat at her vanity.

She had always loved her hair, but when she looked at it now, it depressed her. They shared the same hair, her mother and herself. Her father gave her his eyes, making her smile sadly.

Not only was today the start of a new school and new beginning, but it was the sixth year mark of her parents death. Audrea looked to the picture hanging on her wall. Her parents had died in that house. The house on Krane Street with the yellow panels and white shutters. A white door and a wrap around porch, brought back memories of her short childhood. She would never go back to that house. Never hear her mother singing out of tune or her father whistling so loud it hurt her ears. She was alone in this world now. No one would tell her what was a good idea or bad. No one to help her with homework, or to bake a special batch of cookies with. That was over now.

Shaking her head, Audrea brushed out her hair and began getting ready to leave for the train station.

* * *

Mmkay, so it's up and reviewing and adding to update list is good...ttyl?


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is...Next chapter...few things: Audrea will never call Draco, 'Malfoy'. She prefers to call him what his mother named him, not what society calls him. Also, her nicknames are pronounced Ree-ah and Aw-dee...thats about it...oh! LovelyAlice...thanks for telling me Crabbe and Goyle's first names..hehe life saver, she is! ^_^

* * *

She hated trains. Not only did she hate trains, she hated that she was on a train with a bunch of Britain's that didn't want anything to do with her. She felt completely alone here. There was no familiarity. She knew absolutely no one here. She'd met one of Linda's friends, Molly Weasley. She was a nice lady, with quite a family.

Molly had given her a bone crushing hug and told her how beautiful she was. All Audrea did was blush and say thank you. Molly introduced her to all of her kids. Ron, this being his first year as well, had smiled meekly at her and let her know if she needed a friend she had one. That had made her feel a bit better. Knowing that if she needed a friend, he was there. But she didn't know the boy.

How could she trust in someone she barely knew?

So, as she sat on the train, Ipod turned up to an ear shattering level, Audrea stared out of the Hogwarts Express window. This was about the only best part of the ride for Audrea. She was able to sit alone, stare out the window and watch the scenery.

Linda was right. London was beautiful.

A new slow, tune bled through her ear buds, and Audrea smiled. Her favorite song.

Audrea leaned her head against the window and sighed.

_I don't wanna be afraid, I wanna wake up feelin' beautiful today. And know that I'm okay because everyone's perfect in unusual ways. You see, I just wanna believe in me._

"Oy! Who're you?"

Audrea shot up to a standing position and looked at the person who had disrupted her peace.

A blonde boy, a foot taller than her, stood in the cabin doorway, looking at her with his chilling steal eyes. He had two friends with him, both on the pudgy side. She looked at him and took out her ear buds.

"Can I help you?" she asked, clearly annoyed with all three boys.

The blonde smirked. "Yeah, actually, you can. Get out."

Audrea raised her eyebrows. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What's your name, pretty boy?"

The two boys' eyes widened at her tone.

"Don't act like you don't know. My father is well known in the Wizarding community, only an imbecile wouldn't know who I am."

"Well, for your information, I'm not from this 'world'. And personally, even if I knew who your father was, I don't think I'd give a rat's ass. You do not speak to _me _or _any other lady_ like that, got me? You might find yourself with a bloody nose."

All three boys were silent. Pretty boy snapped out of his daze and snapped his fingers.

"Crabbe, Goyle, go fetch us a snack from the trolley while I talk with our new friend." He handed the boys a sack that clanged when he let it slip into the tallest boys' palm.

Crabbe and Goyle hurriedly left, leaving Audrea with their 'leader'.

He shut the cabin door behind them and turned to the girl.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he stuck out his hand.

Audrea looked at him then politely put her hand in his.

"Audrea Kentston, you can call me Audi or Rea."

Draco smiled at her. "Where are you from, Audrea?"

He stuck with her full name. That was a first for her. No one called her by her full name unless she was in trouble.

"Uh, the United States. More specifically, Virginia." Audrea replied, stuttering a bit.

Draco smiled and nodded politely. "Sorry 'bout earlier. I've got a reputation to uphold."

Audrea's smile faltered. "Reputation as a bully? Draco, do you honestly think that's a good way to make friends?"

"I'm not a bully. I know my place. Here in England, there's classes. Not only in school but in the real world too. You'll have to find yours soon. It all happens with the friends you make." he stopped to smile a sincere smile at her. "And you've all ready got me as a friend, so you're on the right track."

Audrea bit her lip. Really? Two friends in one day? This Draco kid was seriously full of himself. But who couldn't love those eyes and that quirky smile he gave.

"Who says I want your friendship?" She smiled.

Draco ducked his head and laughed. "Who says you have a choice?"

Before Audrea could respond, Crabbe and Goyle returned with arms fully of candy.

"Ah, very good, boys. This, here, is Audrea Kentston. She's cool." Draco announced handing her a 'Chocolate Frog'.

Goyle was first to greet her. "'Ello, I'm Gregory Goyle, but everyone calls me Goyle."

Audrea smiled at him as he sat his armful of candy on the seat. Crabbe stepped up next and shifted the candy to shake her hand. "I'm Vincent Crabbe. I go by Crabbe, though. My grandmother is the only one that can get away with calling me Vincent."

Audrea giggled and nodded. "Crabbe it is then."

They all sat in her compartment, eating sweets and talking. Audrea told them about the United States; where she lived, her schools and some of her favorite things. When Crabbe asked about hockey, one of her favorite sports, Audrea went into full detail about how to play.

_This isn't so bad,_ she thought. _Maybe I could learn to like Hogwarts._

_

* * *

*British accent*_ Right, loves, well there you 'ave it! 'S all right there! So, uh, review then...


	4. Chapter 4

**Right, well this took me long enough, eh? haha so I'm reading an amazing story by LovelyAlice831...it's called Haunted. And it's wonderful. Well here's my update, sorry about the wait. It's not going to be written how it was. I'm writing it from Audrea's point of view now. I'll let you know when something changes with the dialog and what not. Anyway, here's a filler chapter!**

* * *

Gryffindor. I was sorted into Gryffindor! I couldn't believe it. Out of all the houses, (well technically only two, because I wanted to be with Ron or Draco) I got in to Gryffindor! But, what really troubled me, though, was that when I looked to Draco, his face was unreadable. It was as if everything was going to change. He looked at me, his eyes dull and the smile that I had found charming, was replaced with a grimace.

Somehow, we weren't going to be the same anymore.

* * *

The next day, after receiving my schedule, I walk down to the common room to find Ron and a bushy haired girl sitting on the couch.

"Morning Rea! I'd like you to meet Hermione."

I smile and stick my hand out to the young girl.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I reply, giving her my best smile.

Hermione smiles back. "It's a pleasure."

Before any of us can speak again, another brunette comes fumbling down the stairs.

"Oh, damn it! Alice! Come here!"

I watch as the tortoise shell cat comes running towards me. I bend and pick the adorable cat up and smile at the girl.

"Uh, hey! I'm Audrea Kentston. And I believe this," I nod toward Alice. "is yours."

She smiles and takes her cat. "Yeah, she's mine. I'm Katie Smith."

I realize she doesn't have a British accent.

"You're the other American?"

She laughs, scratching Alice's head. "Yeah, that's me."

Hermione coughs and looks to us. "Right, much as I'd love to continue watch the two of you chat, we have classes to attend."

I nod and walk with Katie and Hermione to the portrait hole.

I turn back, looking at Ron. "Hey, Ron! You comin'?"

He shakes his head. "I'm waiting on Harry. Go ahead, I'm sure you'll see me later."

I roll my eyes and run to catch up with the others.

* * *

After nearly falling asleep in Ancient Runes and almost killing Neville in Herbology, I head to Potions with Professor Snape.

When I get in the class, I take an empty seat closest to the window.

Snape is up front writing some forgotten things on the board, waiting for class to begin.

I hear the door open and look back to see Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walk in.

I smile at him and walk over. "Hello boys. How're you today?"

Crabbe smiles and Goyle nudges him in the side, reminding him of something. They both look away from me and sit down at a table two rows behind my seat.

I look at Draco. He's not looking at me.

"Uh, Draco? Something the matter?"

He finally looks up at me. His eyes are stale and his mouth is in a firm line.

"Everything's _fine,_ Audrea."

He moves around me to sit with Crabbe and Goyle.

I look at them confused.

Getting more angry by the second, I stalk over to them and pull Draco up by his robe.

"What's wrong with you? We were friends yesterday, and now you're _ignoring_ me?" I ask.

Draco's eyes soften and then he shakes his head.

"You're a Gryffindor. I'm a Slytherin. Our houses _despise_ each other. We can't be friends."

He starts to walk away but I pull him back.

"Who says! Just because we're in different houses doesn't mean you can't have friends in other houses! Whoever told you that obviously didn't know how to make friends, or keep them." I breathe, calming myself down. "Draco, don't let other people tell you what to do. You are your own person. You're one of my only friends here. I'd hate to lose you."

Draco looks at me, a confused expression on his face. Then he smiles. "Just, don't expect this to go over easy. My father is against socializing with others outside our class," He looks around and then steps closer. "Another thing, if he found out I was friends with, not only a foreigner but a witch who wasn't born with magical parents, he'd have my head."

I look at him. His father seems like an ass. "I'm sorry, Draco, but your father is super racist. Or, whatever you people here call it."

He smiles softly at me and nods. "Let's sit down before class starts, all right? Professor Snape likes to start on time."

I smile and follow him to our seats.

_At least that's one problem fixed._

* * *

There it is. Just a filler. Nothing big. Sorry. college is kicking me in the butt, ya know. Anyway. Update, review and what not. 5 days until my sister and I go see the premiere of HP7!333


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! So me and my sister went to see HP7...AMAZING! We went twice, and the second time got BUTTERBEER! I wasn't a fan but my sister drank all of mine for me. Anyway here's the chapter. BTW. Audrea has made the Quidditch team. And it's past Halloween and almost Christmas...I passed over Thanksgiving...sorry! I own nothing except Audrea. My sister owns Katie.

* * *

Classes seemed to fly by as Halloween approached. I was learning so much here. I had learned the differences between Muggles, Purebloods, and Squibs. I had no clue that some of the things from the fairytales my parents used to read to me were real. As I was heading to the Common Room, I was pulled into a closet.

"What the hell!"

Katie put her hand over my mouth and glared. "I have something I need to tell you. It's about Draco."

I stop struggling. Draco?

"What about him? Is he okay?"

She laughs at me. "He's fine. But, he's going to ask you to go with him to Hogsmeade this weekend."

I can feel my mouth pop open. "What?"

She nods eagerly and giggles. "Yeah! He's totally crushing on you!"

Draco Lucius Malfoy has a crush on me? The guy I've known for almost a year now, has a _crush_ on me?

I look at her and take her hands. "I have Quidditch practice tonight. And the next time I see him, is _after_ I get out of practice. I'll look like a complete _mess!_"

Katie laughs and squeezes my hand. "No worries. I'll help you. Come with me."

She leads me out of the closet and we run to the Common Room.

After practice, I meet Katie and Hermione in the girl's locker room.

"Did you see Draco anywhere?" I ask, looking around nervously.

Hermione nods and throws some clothes at me. "Yes, he's waiting outside."

My breath hitches and I start to hyperventilate. "Okay, uh, okay."

Katie waits until I've thrown on the clothes before attacking my face and hair.

"If he beats around the bush, mention Hogmeade. If he comes right out with it, pretend to think about it a little."

I nod as she sprays me down with hairspray. Hermione coughs and I sneeze.

I look at them and then in the mirror. "Do I look okay?"

Hermione smiles and Katie laughs. "Yes! I never make anyone look ugly," she pauses. "Unless it 's Lucy. Then I would make her absolutely hideous. I hate that girl so much."

My eyes widened and I laugh nervously. "Remind me to never piss you off, 'kay?"

She nods and Hermione starts to push me. "You'd better go or he'll leave!"

I nod and step towards the door. I take a deep breath and reach for the handle.

As I turn it, I look and see Draco standing against the opposite wall looking around the corridors.

I turn back to my two friends and see them motioning for me to go. I cross my fingers as they do the same.

When I walk out, Draco does a double take. He looks at me and smiles. As I tuck my hair behind my ear, his smile becomes wider.

"Wow, you look absolutely stunning." he says.

I blush as I reach him. "Thanks, how was your evening?"

"Fine, doing better now that I can spend the rest of it with my best mate."

I nod and smile. "Me too. So, is Slytherin ready to get defeated by Gryffindor next weekend?"

Draco laughs as we walk toward the common rooms. "You mean, is _Gryffindor_ ready to get beaten by _Slytherin?_"

I scoff and twirl so I'm walking backwards. "Your high hopes for Slytherin actually winning against us, is quite amusing!"

Draco laughs and takes my hand and spins me. "I'm glad you find it amusing, Audrea. I just hope you find it that amusing when you and your teammates are crying after our victory."

I roll my eyes at him and walk beside him, still grasping his hand.

"_If he beats around the bush, mention Hogmeade."_

I shake my head and glance at him.

"So, the trip to Hogsmeade is this weekend. You excited?"

He nods, suddenly quiet and nervous. "Yeah, I guess. It's just Hogsmeade though."

"Well, I think it's wonderful. All the shops and amazing people. It's so fascinating." I say, hoping to encourage him a bit.

He smiles and squeezes my hand. "Well, since you think it's so _fascinating_, perhaps you'd like to make it intriguing and possibly go with me," he pauses, getting his thoughts in order. "Like a date, or something of the sort."

I almost jump out of my skin. "Yeah! I'd love to! We could go to the Three Broomsticks!"

Draco smiles brightly at me and leads me to the portrait hole. We've arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room, though I don't remember even making it up the stairs.

"Right, well, I'll leave you to your Potions essay then. We'll talk more about this tomorrow in Transfiguration, yeah?" he says.

I nod eagerly and hug him. "Okay, night!"

He takes my hand and pulls me to him, kissing my cheek.

By now I've gone from thrilled to ecstatic. I blush as he pulls away and waves to me.

Before I can make it out of the entrance way, Hermione and Katie bombard me with questions.

So, I guess you can say, I didn't do my Potions essay.

* * *

Right, well there it is. I'll be skipping about more as it goes along. And Harry and Ron will be in it as well as the struggles Draco is about to go through. Review, subscribe whatever...kbye!


	6. Chapter 6

Howdy there! Well here's probably the LONGEST chapter I'll ever write. Hope you enjoy...it's kinda drug out...anyway...I don't own anything but Audrea, her family and the plot. My sister owns Katie.

* * *

"So, what're you guys going to do?"

Hermione, Katie and I walk to my Transfiguration class, the second to last class before the end of my day.

I shrug and adjust my messenger bag. "Not sure, actually. I mentioned something about the Three Broomsticks yesterday."

Katie smiles and nudges me. "Seriously? I mean, you could go somewhere fancier than _that_, Rea." She pauses to think for a moment. "Oh! Perhaps, Madam Puddifoot's? I hear she's got a new dessert that is to die for!"

I roll my eyes. Katie, always the dramatic one. "Who knows? It's up to Draco. _He_ asked _me,_ therefore he decides."

Hermione sighs and bites her lip. "This is so romantic. You going on a date with a guy who started out as your friend!"

I laugh and Katie snorts. "You're living the _same thing_, Hermione!"

She looks at Katie and I giggle knowingly. "Oh, come off it, Brains! We know you're crushing on a red-headed friend of ours!"

Hermione blushes, not denying the accusation made at her.

"Ronald Weasley and I are _just_ friends, you prats!" she laughs before continuing. "Plus, he thinks I'm frumpy."

Katie bursts with laughter. "_Frumpy?_ Oh, Brains, you're not _frumpy_!"

I nod. "You just don't give a crap what others think of you. Which is amazing, seeing as ninety-nine point nine percent of the population basically thrives on their outer appearance."

Hermione blushes and shakes her head as we reach Professor McGonagall's class. "Get to class, you two."

Katie and I laugh then wave as we enter Transfiguration.

We take our normal seats- second desk, third row from the window. Katie takes the seat closest to the wall and I plop down beside her.

We take out our books and pull out my doodle pad.

Katie rolls her eyes at me and opens her book to study a bit before class. I flip to the next clean page and start to draw. I'm not sure _what_ I'm drawing, but I just start drawing lines. I think of Draco. How handsome he looked last night in his casual clothes as he walked me to the portrait hole. I sigh contentedly and bit on my nail.

I focus on my doodle and see I've drawn Draco just as he was last night. Looking down the corridors waiting on me.

That evening, I got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a red peasant blouse and a pair of black converse. I had Hermione and Katie do my make up and hair, while we talked about the possibilities of where our date might end up.

"What if he takes you to some dump?" Katie asks as Alice jumps on her lap.

I scratch the cat's head and give her a bored look. "Oh come on, Katie. You know he's not like that."

Hermione curls the last piece of my black hair and nods in agreement. "I may not particularly care for Malfoy, but he is a classy gentleman."

"Oh Hermione!" I laugh at her. "I love your choice of words!"

Katie and I laugh at a befuddled Hermione, as I stand up to throw on a jacket and scarf.

We walk down to the Common Room to find Harry and Ron playing a game of Wizard's Chess.

"Blimey Harry!" Ron exclaims as Harry smiles triumphantly.

"You know the deal," Harry holds out his hand. "Red vines, please."

Ron curses and throws the package of Red Vines to his best mate.

"You're a bloody prat, Harry."

Hermione giggles and sits beside the red head.

Katie and I share knowing looks at smile at her.

"Oh cut it out, you two!" Hermione scolds loudly. We burst out laughing as Hermione blushes.

Harry and Ron look at us.

"Girls," Harry says.

Ron nods in agreement and then looks to me. "Wow, Rea, you look, well, uh, pretty."

I smile and curtsey. "Thank you, my little ginger!"

I watch Hermione's expression and she looks at me. I roll my eyes at her, letting her know he's just being polite. Katie takes a seat beside Harry and sets up the chess board again.

"You'd better go, love. Don't wanna make Malfoy wait, do you?" Katie says, poking fun at me.

Ron groans and Harry looks at me. "Draco Malfoy?"

I roll my eyes in annoyance. "Yes, boys. Now, if the lot of you will excuse me, I have a date to meet up with.

I walk through the portrait hole hearing Ron and Harry going on about me and Draco.

When I meet up with Draco, I find him standing in a pair of khaki pants, a pair of dress shoes and green button up shirt with a leather jacket.

I smile at him as I get closer.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Audrea." he says, taking my hand.

I blush and bite my lip. "Thanks, Draco. You don't look too shabby yourself."

We walk to Hogsmeade, talking about Quidditch and our classes. We get into a conversation about how stupid our Potions essay is.

"I don't know what Snape thinks the point of the essay is. I don't understand why we have to know the properties of Gillyweed and the proper ways to use them!" Draco exclaims as we reach Madam Puddifoot's.

I look at the restaurant and smile. "I've always wanted to come here. I saw it when I came here to get my books."

Draco smiles and tugs my hand. "Well, now you get to go. Come, love, we have reservations."

Draco and I spent an hour and a half in Madam Puddifoot's. We talked, ate and just spent time together.

As we get up to leave, I pull out some coins and start to reach for the bill.

Draco swipes it away and smirks at me. "Ladies never pay. My father may be a down right Grindylow, but he taught me manners."

I laugh as he lays down the bill with the amount of money and we get up to leave. He helps me slide into my jacket and hands me my scarf.

As we leave and head back to Hogwarts, Draco and I walk in a comfortable silence.

After what seems like a lifetime, he clears his throat.

"So, Audi, tell me about your family. Any siblings?"

I bite my lip and shake my head. "Uh, no. Or at least, I don't think so. I'm adopted."

His eyes grow wide and I snort. "It's fine. You didn't know."

"If I did, I wouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry."

I laugh sadly. "Don't be. My parents died when I was eight and I don't remember if I have any brothers or sisters. I know that sounds horrible, but I just can't remember. It's like someone erased my memory of it. I was told that we were driving to my strings recital and we hit a deer." I pause, trying to remember what the people at the hospital told me. "We hit the deer, drove into a steep ditch and flipped four times. They deer survived, weirdly enough."

Draco squeezed my hand, watching my face intently. "That's absolutely horrid. I'm in awe."

I laugh again. "Draco, really, it's okay. Mum and Dad died trying to protect me. Thank goodness for seatbelts, eh?"

Draco nods. "Well, you're very brave, Audi. I don't think I would've been able to deal with that."

I blush and duck my head. "Thanks, Draco. That's sweet of you."

When we reach the castle a bit later, Draco looks ahead and stops. His father is standing with Headmaster Dumbledore. I feel his hand drop from mine and I look at him.

He leans near me. "Go up to the common room. I have to speak with my father. I'll talk to you tomorrow in Potions." He starts to walk away.

I look at him confused. He promised he wouldn't let the whole 'pureblood' thing come between our friendship.

"Draco, I don't-"

He turns back to me and gives me a cold stare. "Now, Audrea. Go."

* * *

Right, there tis. Happy Thanksgiving, all! Review, add to update list, whatever. haha. Heykthanksbye!

Confused beyond belief, I shake my head and walk up the staircase to the Fat Lady.


	7. Chapter 7

Right, so this is NOT the last chapter for this story...it's just the end of the first year...I'm going to go into the summer, please don't fret. Here it is...I own nothing except Audrea...my sister owns Katie.

* * *

After months of agonizing studying, horrible exams and Harry, Ron and Hermione finding the Sorcerer's Stone, summer started to approach.

I had taken to doing homework outside, mainly by the greenhouse. I can hear Neville talking to Professor Sprout about a summer internship.

I laugh softly, knowing Neville's passion of Herbology.

I turn back to my last essay for Snape's class. I tap my quill against the paper, and think.

I glance down at the parchment in front of me. _Describe the uses of boomslang skin. Two feet of parchment due at the beginning of class on Monday._

I roll my eyes at Snape's scrawl on my parchment. He's such a horrid teacher. Good guy, just sucks in this subject.

"What're you doing?"

I scream, loudly I might add, and look to see Katie looking at me.

"Katie! Blimey!"

She laughs. "Blimey? Wow, you're starting to sound like _them!_"

I shake my head and smile. "Hey, I've caught you a time or two sounding just like them! Accent and all."

"Yeah, well, it's fun to do once in awhile." She replies, sitting beside me.

We sit in a comfortable silence for a bit. I can't imagine going back to Linda and Zachary's. It's going to be so awkward. I barely know them, yet I'm going back to their home to live for the summer.

"Rea?"

I inhale, smelling the grass. "Mhmm?"

"What are you going to do this summer? I mean, you'll be going back to a place where no one knows you and there's no one there for you to talk to."

I scoff. "Thanks for reminding me, there, Katie. Now I can officially start sulking in misery."

She nudges me. "I'm sorry, I'm just concerned. Weirdly enough, you've become one of my close friends."

"Thanks, Katie. Your concern means a lot." I say, cracking my neck.

She smiles and stands up. "Well, come on."

I look at her in confusion. "Sorry?"

"Come on! Let's go!" she replies, pulling me up, nearly tearing my parchment in half.

"Watch it! Where the bloody hell are we going? I have to finish this parchment!" I exclaim as she drags me toward the castle.

"To have fun! Classes are almost over and you have a page and a half done of that stupid essay! I'll bring you back to the common room in time to finish up." she explains, stopping to roll it up for me.

I snatch it away from her and shake my head. "No, no way! I'm almost finished! I may not be Brains, but this is the _final_, let me repeat _final_, grade in Snape's class. I have to get the best grade possible!"

Katie rolls her head to one side and huffs. "That's too damn bad. You're going to have fun with us!"

I roll my eyes. "_Us?_ Who is _us?_"

After much fighting, screaming and some duct tape, I'm dragged out to the Quidditch field. When we arrive, (please note, I'm being levitated because I'm duct taped. Mouth, hands, legs and feet.) I see Harry, Ron, Hermione and Seamus waiting with brooms.

My eyes grow wide and I know what's going to happen. I wiggle as much as possible, hoping that, with any luck, I'll be able to wiggle free. Luck is apparently against me as I'm titled down and held by Harry and Ron.

Hermione takes the duct tape off gingerly and gives me a small smile.

"Hey, Rea."

"What the hell! I have an essay to finish, you prats! It needs to be done!" I yell, squirming.

Ron pokes my side and I instantly fall in line. That arse knows my weak spots.

"Right," Katie says. "We're going to play a bit of Quidditch. It's going to be me, Seamus and Rea on one team; Harry, Hermione and Ron? You guys are the opposing."

"No." Hermione interrupts. "I can't play. I can't even get the broom to hover for me."

Katie rolls her eyes annoyed. "Brains! Your killing me here!" she thinks for a moment and snaps her fingers. "Right then, Harry, you sit out with her. We all know your amazing at Quidditch, it's time for the bench warmers to have a shot."

Harry laughs and tugs Hermione away to a safer distance. Katie turns back to us and taps her chin.

"Ron? Your with Rea. Me and Seamus will go against you."

I sigh as Ron smiles and gives me a wink.

"I still don't see why I have to play. Let Harry play! I'll sit with Brains!"

Katie glares at me and I shut up.

Seamus and her take two brooms and head away from us to talk tactics.

Ron turns to me and smiles widely. "Hi ya, Rea!"

I cock my eyebrow and set my jaw. "I will kill you, Ron Weasley. I will."

He throws an arm around my still duct taped shoulders and laughs.

He pulls a pack of Red Vines from his pocket and offers me one.

I roll my eyes and open my mouth. He laughs and puts one in my mouth. I chomp down on it, hoping to nab one of his fingers.

I chew the licorice and instantly feel relaxed. He senses this and starts to undo the tape.

"Red vines. What the hell _can't _they do?" he mutters.

Two hours later, Ron and I are beating Katie and Seamus one hundred and thirteen points to one hundred points.

"You guys suck!" I yell, as Seamus tries to make a shot.

Hermione cheers as Ron makes a goal. Harry smiles and points his wand at his throat.

"Okay, game over. Ron and Rea win!"

I fly towards Ron and high five him as Seamus and Katie float towards our other friends.

"That was absolutely enthralling!" I exclaim, flinging my hands in the air and almost fall.

Ron catches me, as I grip the broomstick tighter. "My bad."

He laughs. "It's okay. You'd make a wonderful keeper. You should try out with me and Harry next year! You could even come to the Burrow this summer to play a few rounds!"

I smile brightly. "I'd love that, Ron," Then I remember that I'm going back to America. "But I doubt that'll happen."

He gives me a strange look and tilts his head. "Why? Don't you think your Mum and Dad will want you to have fun with your new friends?"

I bite my lip and shake my head. "Come on, we're going to raise suspicion if we stay up here."

I fly back to earth as Hermione comes up and hugs me.

"Oh Audrea! You were amazing!"

I smile and nod. "Thanks, Brains."

When Ron comes down, we all huddle and lay on the grass.

We all talk and laugh about things that happened the past year. I smile and laugh enjoying what time I have left with these wonderful people.

"Ahem,"

Everyone sits up and looks. I smile and jump up as everyone else slowly stands.

"Audrea, may I speak with you?"

Ron steps in front of me and crosses his arms. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"What I just said, Weasleby." They glare at each other and I step in front of Ron.

"Uh, I'll see you guys back at the common room, yeah?" I grab Draco's hand and drag him away from his staring contest with Ron.

When we're far enough away from the group, Draco wraps his arm around my waist.

"How was your day?"

I laugh. "Productive, until I was duct taped and captured by Katie."

Draco snorts. "Duct taped? Wow, Audi, wasn't aware that duct tape was a form of binding and gagging someone."

I shake my head and look up at him. "It's not."

We walk towards the Quad and watch the sun set.

"We leave in two days." he says softly.

I duck my head and sigh. "I know, only two days until this beautiful, amazing life ends and I start my dreary, awkward life with Linda and Zachary."

He pushes the hair out of my eyes and tucks it behind my ear. "Hey, you'll write me. I'll write you. I'll even figure out a way to use that thing you Americans use."

I giggle. "A _telephone_, Draco. And you don't have to. I'll write you everyday, even if you get sick of me and my stupid letters."

"I'll never get sick of your letters. Promise. I'll make sure to look for them everyday." he replies taking my hand again.

I smile, and lean my head on his shoulder. "Your sweet. But I know you'll have other things to do. So, don't make me a priority, okay?"

He shakes his head and let's out a short laugh. "That's a little hard to do, Audi. You've all ready become a priority. You're my best friend."

I smile and look up at him. "And your mine."

As we stand watching the sunset, I realize that this summer might be different. I'll be able to show my foster parents some of the things I've learned here and tell them all of my adventures. I may even spend some time at Katie's, maybe even Hermione's. One things for sure, this whole year has been amazing.

* * *

Yeah, that's that chapter...anyone catch a 'funnie' in there? Perhaps it dealt with A Very Potter Musical? You've never seen it? o_0 Go to Youtube. Type in A Very Potter Musical. Watch all of it. it's wonderful. Do it now, and perhaps with enough reviews and possibly some favoritism? Anyway, that'd be it.


	8. Chapter 8

Ahhh here we go. I got hit with this in the middle of my Math class...odd time I know...anyway here it is...I own nothing. I own Audrea and Zachary and Linda...my sister owns Katie.

* * *

Summer passed slowly for me. I received many letters from Katie and Hermione; one from Harry and a picture from Ron. His picture meant the most. It was a moving picture of me, Ron, Katie, Hermione and Harry on the last day of school. We were all smiling and hugging before wrapping our arms around each others necks to pose.

I smile at the picture sitting on my nightstand. There was also another picture sitting beside it. Crabbe and Goyle had snapped a picture of Draco and I watching the sunset.

I received letters from all three boys. Draco's longer than the others, of course. Looking out my window, I see a brown owl soaring toward me. Quickly, I open it just as the bird flies through and perches itself on my desk.

I walk over and welcome my owl home. When I got off the train from Hogwarts, Linda and Zachary were waiting with a steel cage and the prettiest brown owl I've ever seen. His feathers are a deep chocolate but as the colour fades to his head, it becomes a tan-ish bronze.

"Phantom! My silly, beautiful bird! How was the flight?" I laugh as he hoo's at me. What most Hogwarts students don't know is that it takes an owl an exceptionally long time to deliver a letter to England. So, what the Ministry of Magic has done, is set up a cloaked venue for the owls in between the U.S. and England. Seems a little ridiculous, but hey! Owls need a break too!

Phantom nips at my hand and shakes. I smile and take the letter that's on his leg off. It's from Hermione. I feed Phantom and pet him before sitting down.

_Rea,_

_From your last letter, it seems as though you're not enjoying your summer! I'm sorry to hear that! But you're moving to England soon, which should be a treat! You'll be closer to all of us soon enough!_

_I've spoken to Ron, Harry and Katie. I'll be joining Harry and Ron at the Burrow before the summer ends. I'm quite excited to see them again. Katie's going to be spending the summer with her family. She says she missed them during the school year….plus her Mum doesn't want to let her leave the house just yet. She says her Mum's strangling her with too much love, well I think it's just what she secretly wants._

_How's your…family? Perhaps acquaintances? I'm not rightly sure what I should call them, really. We're about to go on a trip to the Forrest of Dean. Camping and spending time with my Mum and Dad before I leave. Right, well, write me as soon as your settled in the new home! Can't wait to hear from you._

_Hermione_

I love getting letters from her. She always has loads to say. Before I can grab some parchment and a quill, Linda calls me downstairs.

I kiss Phantom's head. "Stay here. No leaving."

He buries his head and nods off as I walk out of my room.

There's boxes in the hallway leading to the stairs. We packed everything up the day I got home. Linda and Zachary bought a flat in London weeks before I returned home. They said that it'd be a few weeks before we could officially move, but it was paid for and I wasn't complaining.

When I walk into the kitchen, Zachary has his laptop open and is typing furiously. Linda's by the stove finishing up dinner.

"Oh, honey, there you are!" she greets me.

I nod and smile. "Yep, here I am."

Zachary smiles at me and waves for me to come sit down. I oblige and sit awkwardly beside him.

"Uh, hey?"

Zachary laughs and shuts his laptop. "Audrea, Linda and I have been discussing something. We'd like your opinion."

I raise my eyebrow and bite my lip. "Uh, okay?"

Linda places plates in front of us both and starts to pile on my favorite meal; Hamburger Helper.

He clears his throat and picks up his fork. "Well, you see, when we move to London- and this has always been a dream of ours- we've decided to open our own shop."

I look at him and then at my food confused. "Uh that's cool. A shop. What kind?"

Linda comes over with a glass of tea for me and sits it down. "Well, honey, we've always wanted to own a book store. We'd be giving it our full attention, but we'd still be the lawyer and psychologist you know and love, just with a little twist."

I'm totally confused. Why the hell do they need my permission?

"That's great, guys, but what does this have to do with me?"

Zachary looks at Linda before continuing. "Well, dear, it's going to take up most of our time this summer. We'll not only be trying to get settled in our new home, but we'll be building and renovating a shop, which means we might not be around for you much."

Bingo! Zinga! There it is.

I take a fork full of food. "Well, that's fine with me. I don't mind. I've been on my own before, it's no different now."

Linda places her hand on my shoulder. "But it is! We want to make sure you have our attention too! We want to provide you with whatever you need while we're trying to get stabilized again!"

"We just want you to know that we love you. Though we may not be your biological parents, we want to be there for you." Zachary cuts in.

I nod and scratch my arm nervously. _Love?_ They don't know me. Then again, _I _don't even know me.

"Guys, it's really okay, I'll just load myself up with books and maybe try and learn a little about the Wizarding World. I'll be so busy with that, that I won't even have time to notice when you're gone. It'll be okay." I reassure them.

Linda sighs, relieved, and kisses the top of my head. Zachary gives me an awkward one armed hug.

"Brilliant, pal."

_Pal?_ What the hell.

I eat my dinner while Linda and Zachary ramble on about how fascinating it'll be to learn about the Wizarding World, as well. I roll my eyes and agree when asked an opinion. By the time dinner's over, I'm exhausted from faking that I care. So, what if they wanted to open a book store. That was their business, I wouldn't be with them long anyway. By the time we would even move in to the new house, I'd have less than a month to arrange the room just how I want it, just to pack it all up. I wish that I were closer to Linda and Zachary. But I'm not. I don't know how to be. We come from two different places. I have no clue of their past, and I can't even remember mine. This is all too frustrating! I just want to go back to Hogwarts where I belong, where I know who I am and what lies ahead of me. Where people know me and want to be my friends.

I just want to know that I'll be okay. I just want, for once in my crazy ridiculous life, to remember.

* * *

BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE! There it is. Review please. I'll only update if I get like 3 reviews...that's not a lot honestly. Anyway...bye!


	9. Chapter 9

So hey, I uh, I fail. I haven't updated in FOREVER. Sorry, please forgive me! I've had exams. Now that they're over i'll get back into the habit of writing...I'll be going home Friday so, I dunno when next chapter will be up. But there will be one before Christmas. Anyway, little Katie and the boys in this one...figured I should focus some on Rea...anyway here ya go. I don't own HP. My sister owns Katie. I own Linda, Zachary and Audrea...

* * *

Our flat was not only _huge_ but it is in the middle of London. My room is on the top floor, and the only room, I might add. Linda and Zachary told me to decorate as I pleased. There is not only my bedroom, but a living area and a huge bathroom. I was told to go to the store and pick out furniture that I liked and also a new bed set. I gladly took that time to wander about my new home and learn the best places to go when I need to get away. So many shops surround me. There's tons of coffee bistro's, restaurants, and quaint little clothe shops. I reach the furniture place, which has the convenient name of _Furniture Shop._

I head inside and take in the smell of moth eaten chairs and Lysol. It's comforting, honestly. Why? I have no clue. I walk around and see a vintage poster of _Casablanca_. It's black and white, framed and, honestly, the coolest thing I've seen. I take it in my hands and look at it, ideas bouncing in my head.

"Ello, Miss. May I help you?"

I turn around, stunned by the voice. "Oh! Uh, yes actually." I pause and turn around the photo. "I'm decorating my flat," Okay, that's a lie, but the whole upper floor is a flat, minus the kitchen. "And this is the direction I wanna take."

He smiles and nods. "I see the classic vintage look is what you're going for? Well, we have loads of items you'd like. Follow me, please."

So, I spend my whole day here. It's a wonderful place, despite the name. The nice gentleman that's been helping me is named Jared. He's an older gentleman, not old like a grandfather but not too young either.

"Miss. Kentston, I have the delivery papers here, if I could just get your signature?"

I snap out of my daze. "Yeah, sorry, Jared. Thanks."

Before I leave, I wave to him and add another 'thank you'. Seeing as the furniture and things I've ordered won't be delivered until midday tomorrow, I mindlessly walk towards a paint shop and pick out colours that will match my décor. I don't stay too long there. After getting those, I carry out two jugs of paint and start to aimlessly walk again. Now were the times I wish I had a cell phone to talk to someone.

People look at me weirdly as I walk passed them and head into a quaint café. Heading toward the nearest table, I plop down and set the paint on the opposite chair. I pick up a menu and glance over the food. Nothing too appetizing.

"Can I take your order?"

I know that voice. I look up and see brown, frizzy locks.

"Hermione?" I gasp.

She looks at me and squeals. "Rea! Merlin's beard! What're you doing here?"

I stand and hug her, thanking the stars above for giving me _someone_ to talk to.

"I live here! The flat is a few blocks north of here!" I respond as she sits down.

Her smile grows wider. "Really? I had no clue you were moving _here!_"

"Neither did I! Linda and Zachary are opening a book shop, which I know you'll love, on the corner of Poppy seed. Our flat is the floors above it!"

Hermione's eyes grow wide and her mouth drops open. "Amazing. When will you have books? I'd love to be one of the first customers!"

I laugh fully, for the first time since being home. "Of course you would! Maybe you'd like to come by later and help me paint and meet Linda and Zachary?"

Hermione nods furiously and stands. "One moment, I'll go get my Mum and Dad!"

She runs to the back before I can say anything. I gnaw on my nail and shift uncomfortably.

_Parents? Me and parents equals awkward, doesn't she know that?_

Hermione comes back out dragging her mother and father.

"Audrea, this is my Mum and Dad! Mum, Dad? This is my friend Audrea!"

I stand and give them a small smile. I clear my throat and stick out my hand.

"It's nice to meet you both."

Hermione's mom pulls me in to a breath taking hug.

"It's wonderful to meet you, dear! Our little Hermy tells us nothing but great things about you!"

I smile as she lets me go. "Uhm, thank you."

Her father outstretches his hand and smiles politely. "'Ello, Audrea, wonderful to finally meet you."

I shake it firmly and nod. "Good to meet you guys too."

Hermione turns back to her parents. "Mum, Dad, may I go with Audrea to her flat? She's painting and needs help. Plus her Mu-" She stops and looks at me sadly. "Uh, her guardians will be there."

Her Mom smiles and smoothes her daughters hair. "Of course, but please be careful."

She kisses Hermione's head and then kisses mine. I stand there shocked and confused.

Hermione kisses her Father's cheek and hugs him tightly. "Love you both!"

She picks up a can of paint and hands me the other.

I turn to her parents and smile. "Uh bye. Nice to meet you both!"

I walk after Hermione as she waits for me outside the door.

"Dude, that was weird." I say, walking past her.

"Their just my parents, Rea. They don't bite."

I shrug and chuckle. "They may not bite, Brains, but 'parents' aren't something I'm familiar with. I didn't know how to act."

She laughs, and bumps my shoulder. "You acted fine! Don't worry, Rea. They like you. And, sorry about that whole 'Mum' mess up. I didn't know what else to call your foster mum."

I sigh, I hate that my parents are dead. They made my life so much more difficult. "It's okay, just call them Linda and Zachary. That's what I call them."

We walk to the flat chatting about the upcoming semester and how Hermione has spent her last few weeks. She tells me about the letters from Ron and Harry. Though, she seems to talk more of Ron than her other best mate. Then we go on to talk about Katie and how we haven't heard from her.

When we reach the flat, Hermione gapes at the big building. "This is it? This is my favorite flat in London!"

I shrug again and smile. "Yeah, this is pretty much it."

We walk inside and head upstairs to meet up with Linda and Zachary.

"Hey guys. I'm back with a friend." I yell, sitting the paint on the staircase.

Linda emerges from the living area and smiles. "Hello there! Who's this, Audrea?"

"This is my friend, Hermione. Brains, this is my foster mom, Linda."

Hermione shakes Linda's hand and smiles. "Your flat is absolutely gorgeous, Linda."

"Thank you dear! Let me grab Zachary quickly and I'll make some tea. Sound good?" she asks, blushing at the compliment.

I lead her into the kitchen and grab two mugs from the cabinet. "Sorry the place is a mess, they've just gotten in their shipments."

Hermione shakes her head. "No! It's fine! This place is amazing! I'm jus excited to finally have somewhere else to go than the café!"

We laugh as Linda drags Zachary in from his study.

"Hermione, this is Audrea's step father, Zachary. Honey, this is Rea's friend from school." she says, squeezing his arm.

She fills the kettle with water and sets it on the stove.

Hermione sticks out her hand again. "'Ello, sir, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

He shakes her hand and smiles slightly. "Wonderful to meet you, as well, Hermione."

Zachary sees a box on the floor and picks it up. He studies it and smiles.

"Honey! Our second set of those books came in today!" He starts to walk back to his study but not before looking at me and pointing to the counter.

"Letter came for you, dear."

I shake my head at him, and send an apology to Hermione for his stand-off attitude.

"It's fine, Rea. Who's the letter from?" She asks.

I pick it up and my heart flutters. "Draco,"

* * *

Kinda lame, I know. But it's a chapter nonetheless...check out Greyson Chance! He's AMAZING! better than stupid Beiber...meh. Review, add whatever...byeee!


	10. Chapter 10

Ello! Here it is! Before Christmas, as promised! This is kinda a short filler. But hey, it's a chapter and you get what you get. Anyway, I own nothing but Audrea, Linda and Zachary and my sister owns Katie...though she's not rightly in this one...odd.

* * *

I stand there, just holding the yellowing envelope. I run a finger over the calligraphy, feeling the indentation of where Draco had pressed down the quill.

"Well, open it all ready!"

I jump. "I totally forgot Hermione was here. "Oh, yeah." I laugh. "My bad."

She smiles and nods, getting up and pouring herself some tea.

I turn over the letter in my hand and breathe. I tear into the white paper and pull out the parchment.

His scrawl is prominent, though I haven't unfolded the letter. I glance at Hermione and see she's taken to looking through the new books that have cluttered the kitchen.

I'm kind of glad Hermione isn't paying attention to me. Makes this whole thing less tense.

I unfold it, carefully, making sure nothing rips.

_Dearest Audi,_

_I know I haven't written in which seems like forever. I understand if you're mad at me. I've been busy helping my father with …..business. I can't go into detail, if I did, you could get hurt, and I'm not willing to take that chance. This is my only moment to relax and think. So, I'll think of you. I really have been meaning to write. I just haven't had the time, or the parchment. Haha, I miss you. Quite a lot, actually. Though that doesn't change what this letter will say. This year is going to be loads different from the previous year. Not with us just going up in classes, but with myself. I've changed, become more, well, different. Please, forgive me for anything I come to do. It's not my fault for the things I do, it's just that, I have to do them. I have to, there's no way out of it. Just make sure you always know that I really care about you. So much. You've become my best mate, even though you're a girl. _

_I have to tell you this now. This letter has become too long anyway. Remember what I said before, that I'm not doing this willing. We can't talk to each other anymore. I've put you in danger, and I'm afraid that if what I continue to pursue becomes harmful to the people around me, I won't be able to stop or help you. This year, you might not see me as often as you'd like. Do not owl me after this. Don't try and contact me. This will only hurt worse. If anyone is to find out I've been talking to a mud blood, my family and I will be targeted. This is goodbye. I am truly sorry. Please, Audrea. Remember what I've said. _

_Draco Malfoy_

The letter falls from my hands and I gasp. Tears fall freely down my face, unbeknownst to me. Hermione quickly grabs the letter and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"What's happened? Audrea? Say something."

I pointed limply to the letter. "Read it," I whisper, collapsing to the floor.

I had just lost my first best friend. A boy who I trusted, even after only knowing him a year. It felt as if my heart fell to the floor and a crocodile ate it, spat it back up and let an elephant step on it.

Hermione reads the letter, her brow furrowed. After a moment, she gasps and throws the letter on the counter.

"Oh Audrea, I'm so sorry. He's being an absolute prat! Whatever he's going through, he doesn't have to exclude you from his life!"

I shake my head, sobbing more. "It's not that, Hermione! He called me a _mudblood."_

She hugs me, and tries to quiet me. "You aren't a mudblood. I promise you that. He's obviously not that smart."

I sniff and move away from her. "Can we just go paint my room? I don't want to think about it."

Hermione nods and folds the letter and puts it in her pocket.

"I'll make sure this doesn't get lost. I'll write Katie later, so you don't have to."

I smile slightly and wipe my face. "Thanks Hermione, that means a lot."

"That's what best friends are for." she smiles and then grabs the paint. "Let's make this a girl's night. We'll paint, go grab some food and watch movies! It'll be fun!"

"Okay! Uh, I'll bring up my CD player and we can listen to the radio and sing horribly to all the songs we think are stupid!" I reply, grabbing the other paint container.

We run upstairs, laughing and being stupid. But the whole time, I can't help but think about what Draco said. Things are going to change? _He's_ going to change? Whatever is going to happen, it can't be good. Now, instead of focusing on the upcoming year, I'll be worrying over if he's okay or not.

* * *

I promise, next chapter, will be at the school and full of angsty-ness of Audi seeing Draco for the first time in 3 months...Oy, well, Happy Christmas!


	11. Chapter 11

Here 'tis! I'm sick, so no raggin' on me for it being so short. At least I've updated SOMETHING. Anyway, I own nothing but Audrea and my sister owns Katie...

* * *

The semester started boring, as usual. I see Draco all the time. It pains me that he glances my way and then sharply looks back towards Goyle and Crabbe. They give me sad looks and apologetics smiles as I pass them.

Draco also moved away from me in Transfiguration. We no longer sit next to each other, and he didn't give me an explanation. Just got up and moved. Traded places with the foul Lavender Brown. I seriously hate that girl.

Now, mid semester, I walk into the Great Hall and see Hermione and Ron at each others throats.

"Ron, you can't just keep _copying _me! You'll never learn anything!"

"Blimey, Hermione! It's just a small essay! I won't ask for your help again!" Ron bellows, raising his arms.

Hermione shakes her head and slams her hands on the table. "That's not the problem here! I'll be glad to help you with your studies, Ronald, I just won't take part in having you cheat yourself of an education!"

With that, Hermione gathers her things and storms out of the hall, but not before looking and me with a pleading look.

Ron follows her with his eyes and then lands on me. He puts his hands up in defeat and slams his head on the table. I take a seat beside him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"What in the _world_ have you done now, boy?"

He lifts his head and sighs. "I just wanted to copy her homework from yesterday! I had Quidditch last night and didn't have _any _time to do it! I've done all of my other homework!"

I pull back and feign a look of shock. "Ronald Weasley doing _homework?_ Stop the presses! Someone call the Daily Prophet!"

He lightly punches me and gives me his 'serious' look. "I don't know what I do to piss her off! I'll say one thing and she'll curse me! It feels like I'm still at home!"

I smile and pat Ron's hand. "Ron, she's a girl. She's complicated, well- we all are- you've just got to stick threw it. She just wants you to well is all."

"I know! Why do you think I've been doing my homework and _studying_. Do you _know _how _hard _that is! It's so annoying. I don't get how she does it!" Ron explodes, throwing his finished papers in my face.

I take them and look them over. "Ron, these are really _good!_ You said you did them by yourself?"

He looks away sheepishly. "Yeah, all me."

I smile and hug him. "That's amazing. I'm so proud, Ron!"

Just as I pull away from him, I glance at the Slytherin table and see Draco fuming.

He stands up and storms out, glaring at me the whole time.

Ron notices this and looks at me confused.

"What the bloody hell is _his_ problem?"

I shake my head and grab my things. "I dunno, but I'm going to find out. I'll see you back at the Common Room."

I run out of the Great Hall and head toward the Slytherin Common Room.

Just before the turn up the staircase, I see Draco. He's not walking fast, like he was before, so I pick up my pace and tackle him.

"Get off me!" he yells.

I flip him over, and pin him to the ground. "No! Not until you tell me what's wrong with you!"

He stares at me, pain in his eyes-so obvious- that I start gasping for air.

I stand up and clutch my hand to my chest. "Why have you been ignoring me? What was up with that crazy letter? Tell me what's happening."

He stands up too, and brushes off his pants, making sure to not look me in the eyes.

"I can't. I've told you this before, Audi. We just can't be friends."

I lunge at him but catch myself. "That's not a good excuse! You're just saying that because your scared to tell me the truth! If you can't trust me, who can you trust, Draco?"

He's silent for a moment and then looks up at me. His glacier eyes lock with mine and I flinch.

"Not you," he says slowly.

I step back as if he's punched me. Tears sting my eyes and try to remember that breathing is essential.

"Right, okay. Well, I'll leave you alone then. But just remember that I was there for you when you needed me." I whisper, as I turn away from him and cry.

I storm up to the Common Room, ignoring Ron, Harry, and Hermione. When I reach my bed, I throw my things on the floor and flop on my bed.

"Rea? What's happened?" Katie asks, stepping timidly closer to me.

Without looking, I close the curtains around my bed and cast the _Mufflatio _charm around me. I don't remember falling asleep, but I knew that I had because Draco was by my side and we were laughing like old times.

Can you say worst dream _ever?_

_

* * *

_I hate being sick. Sorry it's short, but my brain is covered in the ooze that I like to call sickness. Anyway. Review, read it whatever. PEACE


End file.
